For a Dead Girl
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: "setelah jauh pergi, kini kembali lagi; kenangan akan kepergianmu..." semua tak lagi sama setelah 'orang itu' datang. kini ia telah meninggalkan dunia fana atas pilihannya sendiri... no yuri


Hiyaa~

Maaf, akhir-akhir ini Ome selain lagi excited ama Yuppe-kun (lihat nama Ome yang baru! Mirip nama Yuppe kan? *plak*), Ome juga sebenarnya lagi sedih…

Sudahlah, dengan fic ini kalian akan tahu kenapa Ome sedih.

Dan…

Ome memakai random flashback alias flashback yang ada Ome acak~ maka akan sangat masuk akal jika para readers semuanya bingung… LOL~ *digampar readers*

{…..} : Miku's flashback.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>For a Dead Girl+<strong>

Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu merapikan ujung rok hitam yang dikenakannya. Lalu dirapikannya sedikit kunciran rambutnya. Ujung matanya mulai membasah.

Pijakan kakinya mulai limbung, ia merasa saat itu juga akan terhuyung jatuh namun ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Perlahan langkah kakinya memasuki areal pemakaman. Beberapa pelayat sudah hadir untuk mengungkapkan rasa belasungkawa mereka, namun tak dilihatnya wajah 'orang itu' di keramaian.

Diam-diam, digemeretakkannya giginya sambil memaki dalam hati. Mencaci 'orang itu',

sang pengecut yang secara tak langsung telah 'membunuh' sahabatnya.

"Miku-chan?"

Suara yang ia kenal jelas memanggil namanya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Ia tidak datang, Miku-chan…" lirihnya. Ia adalah Luki, kakak dari sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah beristirahat tenang di alam sana, orang yang ia hadiri pemakamannya.

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Miku.

"Luki-nee…"

Luki menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya.

"Acaranya akan dimulai lima menit lagi," sahut Luki dengan suara bergetar yang terus disembunyikannya, lalu ia bergegas pergi mengurus acara pemakaman tersebut. Miku memandangi sapu tangan yang ia genggam. Ia yakin benar ini adalah sapu tangan sahabatnya, Luka. Warna pink lembut itu, wangi yang familiar, dan jahitan nama gadis itu di sudutnya.

Kembali Miku menumpahkan air matanya di atas sapu tangan itu sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati, umpatan keputusasaan.

"Mengapa kau ambil dia dariku…?"

{_"Heee? Luka udah punya pacar ya?"_

_Luka hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Kok nggak bilang-bilang sama Miku siih~? Miku mau minta PJ!" sahutnya riang._

"_Dasar, nggak ada PJ-PJan ah!" Luka memeletkan sedikit lidahnya sambil terkikik._

"_Luka peliit~ Luka peliit~" Miku balas menjulurkan lidah. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama._

"_Pacar Luka siapa? Anak sini kan? Yang mana?" Miku memberondong Luka dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus._

"_Tuh~" Luka menunjuk ke arah orang yang…_

_Hati Miku langsung hancur seketika._}

Miku menenangkan hatinya yang galau, mencoba berpikiran positif. Tapi, ah! Apa bisa kau juga berpikir jernih di saat semuanya menghilang?

Miku kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Para pelayat masih terus berdatangan. Keluarga Luka masih terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, melakukan tugasnya dalam acara pemakaman itu. Aroma darah masih menggelitik hidung Miku. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh indah sahabatnya…

{_"Ya Tuhan, Luka-chan! Kau sedang ngapain?"_

_Air mata itu, wajah menakutkan itu, dan yang terutama, darah yang mengalir itu..._

"_Miku…"_

_Miku berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu. Pisau yang digenggam Luka terjatuh, bersamaan dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras di sekujur lengannya._

"_Luka-chan… kau kenapa?"_

_Luka hanya terisak, menangis dengan suara melengking._

"_Luka-chan… kau kenapa?"_

_Hanya suara isakan yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Miku, tapi tak membuat gadis itu berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama._

"_Kau kenapa, Luka-chan…?"_}

Kepala Miku terasa amat berat. Pijakannya di bumi tak lagi mantap. Darahnya menggelegak, berputar. Iramanya tak sejalan. Ia tak pernah mengerti semua yang dijalaninya sejak 'orang itu' datang.

{_"Loh, Luka-chan? Tangannya kenapa?"_

_Luka hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum, kosong._

"_Nggak apa kok, ini bekas lecet jatuh," jawabnya dengan suara senormal mungkin._

"_Tapi kelihatannya dalam banget! Luka jatuh kenapa? Cerita dong~!" Miku memaksa secara halus, karena Luka adalah orang yang tertutup, termasuk pada Miku yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya sendiri._

_Mungkin karena itulah Luka hanya diam terbungkam._

"_Luka kok akhir-akhir ini nggak bareng ama dia sih?" tanya Miku lagi._

"_Lagi gag mau aja," sahut Luka singkat._

"_Loh kok gitu! Dia kan pacar Luka! Lagian kemarin kalian udah mesra-mesraan kan! Masa tiba-tiba jauh-jauhan!"_

_Harusnya Luka tahu bahwa kalimat itu adalah sebuah sindiran baginya. Sindiran keputusasaan karena orang itu telah mengambil Luka miliknya yang dulu ceria, ramah dan bersahaja._}

Miku tak tahan lagi. Ia muak.

"Miku-chan, mau pergi ke mana?"

Suara Luki menghentikan langkah kaki Miku yang nyaris menjejak tanah.

"A… aku mau…"

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa menerima ini, Miku-chan…" Luki menghela napas.

"Luki-nee, aku pergi sebentar. Tak lama kok," Miku mengelap ujung matanya yang basah. Luki mengangguk.

Miku merapatkan jaket yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Tak bisa, ini takkan berhasil. Sakit yang menusuk tulang tetap tertembus.

Sekali lagi Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelayat, tapi tak ditemuinya orang itu. Orang yang telah merusak sahabatnya.

{_"Kau kenapa, Luka-chan…?"_

"_Miku, maafkan aku… Aku minta maaf…"_

_Tak dilepaskannya pelukan erat sahabatnya itu. darah masih menetes-netes dengan ganasnya, mewarnai lantai marmer putih yang tadinya tak bernoda itu._

"_Luka itu, jadi Luka yang buat luka itu?" Miku menatap nanar bekas luka yang waktu itu dilihatnya. Luka tak menjawab, baik dengan kata-kata maupun isyarat. _

"_Miku, maafkan aku atas semuanya, aku tak ingin begini…" isak Luka lagi. Napasnya melambat. Matanya sayup-sayup mencoba mengatupkan kelopaknya, menarik-nariknya menuju alam baka._

_Mata Miku tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada foto yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Miku bersumpah, sepasang kekasih yang terlihat amat mesra itu pasti adalah orang itu…_

_Dan kekasih barunya._

_Kulit Miku merasa dingin yang amat sangat. Dingin dari kulit sahabatnya yang memucat. Detak jantungnya melemah. Darah membanjiri ruangan itu._

"_Ya… ya ampun Luka! Da… darahmu…!"_

"_Miku, biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang, aku tak sanggup lagi…" lirih sahabatnya itu. Air mata mulai terjatuh setetes demi setetes dari mata Miku._

"_Luka, ingat Tuhan! Ingat tujuanmu hidup! Ingat juga keluargamu! Teman-teman dan saudaramu! Ingat juga…"_

"_Aku tak mau lagi mengingat semuanya, Miku! Aku ingin mati! Aku tak mau melihat dia bersama dengan…"_

PLAK!

"_Kau bodoh, Luka-chan. Kau bodoh," Miku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tangannya yang tadi menampar wajah sahabatnya. Ia mulai terisak._

"_Kenapa kau hanya melihat dia, Luka-chan? Kenapa kau tak melihat aku? Kenapa kau sia-siakan waktumu untuk orang yang sudah menyia-yiakanmu?" Kembali Miku memeluk erat sahabatnya itu._

"_Maafkan aku, Miku… Aku… minta maaf…"_

_Semua suara berhenti saat mata Luka terpejam, tubuh yang pucat tak lagi terasa hangat, dan desah napas serta detak jantung tak lagi berirama._

"_LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_}

Sepanjang langkahnya menjauhi sedikit areal pemakaman itu, tak ada satu tanda pun yang memberitahukannya bahwa orang itu datang.

Ternyata orang itu adalah lelaki pengecut yang bahkan tak datang ke acara pemakaman orang yang dulu ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya!

Miku mengepal erat tangannya sambil menangis, menyesal mengapa ia membiarkan sahabatnya jatuh ke dalam dekapan orang yang salah, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menemui ajalnya sendiri karena cinta yang gila.

Luka yang dulu, maupun yang sekarang, telah tiada…

{_"Luka, nanti kalau kita udah kuliah, Luka mau ambil jurusan kelautan kan?"_

"_Iya, Miku ambil pertanian kan?"_

_Mereka tertawa bersama._

"_Terus setelah kuliah, Luka mau ngapain?" tanya Miku lagi dengan suara riangnya._

"_Ngapain ya… mungkin berusaha mendalami dunia kelautan? Mau bikin peternakan gurita yang besar juga boleh," canda gadis berambut pink itu. Miku terkikik geli._

"_Nanti Miku curi guritanya Luka boleh ya? Lumayan buat bikin sushi!" Miku tergelak._

"_Jangan! Itu buat bikin takoyaki!" Lagipula, Miku kan ada kebun negi nanti!" seru Luka. Mereka larut dalam tawa ceria masing-masing._

"_Ahh… Luka mah enak, pintar. Pasti bisa masuk kelautan dengan gampang~" Miku menatap wajah manis Luka._

"_Tapi kita tetap harus berusaha, kan? Selama kita masih hidup, waktu harus dimanfaatkan! Semangatlah, Miku!" Luka menepuk bahunya. Miku tersenyum lebar. Luka memang sahabat yang baik…_

"_Loh Miku? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Luka heran saat melihat air mata di ujung mata Miku yang menunggu untuk jatuh._

"_Aheeee… gag apa kook~ Habis Luka baik sih, maunya Luka juga dapat pacar yang baik seperti Luka juga! Ya kaan~" goda Miku sambil mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya._

"_Idiiih~ masih SMA juga mikir pacaran, cape deeh~" Luka memeletkan sedikit lidahnya, tanda bercanda. Kembali mereka tertawa bersama._}

Saat mengingat itu, hati Miku terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan kenangan yang berbentuk jarum-jarum tajam itu. Kejadian tadi itu mereka alami saat mereka masih beberapa minggu menjalani hari di tahun kedua SMA. Tentu semuanya masih terasa indah.

Sebelum kedatangan 'orang itu', orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Luka, menarik Luka menjauh darinya, dan membuatnya berubah hingga menjadi seperti ini…

Namun apa yang Luka dapat kini? Orang itu pasti tengah bersenang-senang dengan pacar barunya! Sementara Luka, karena pilihannya yang salah, pasti tengah berada di alam baka, entah apa yang terjadi padanya di sana saat ini.

Miku memutuskan untuk kembali ke areal pemakaman tempat Luka disemayamkan. Ia tahu ia pasti akan melewatkan beberapa prosesi, namun ia tak peduli. Setidaknya, ia ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sahabatnya.

Yang kini memejamkan mata dalam tidur abadi.

* * *

><p>Selesai.<p>

Ome cuma ngpublish ini sebagai bentuk kegalauan hati Ome. Makanya bentuknya nggak jelas dan kacau gini. Setidaknya, Ome bisa tenang dan nggak lagi sedepresif dulu. Ome gag mau ganggu dia lagi…

Jadi yah, fic ini buat dia. Mudah-mudahan dia gag baca. *halah halah*

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca curcolan Ome yang gaje ini~ jika ada yang ingin diungkapkan, ungkapkan saja ya?


End file.
